Crushed Flower
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Akiza is now 18 years old to be alone. On that day, she rescues a human named Lord Yusei Fudo. Soon, the two fall in love but there are many things between them.
1. Chapter 1

Crushed Flower

A Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Fanfic

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: This is my first story for the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fandom. This Fanfic will be the little mermaid style but a little different. The pairing is Yusei x Akiza of course. I got this idea from reading a manga and keep in mind that this story will have a lot of Hentai. So if you don't like it, go away. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. **

"Akiza-chan!" A pink haired mermaid swam over to her eldest sister. "Happy 18th birthday!" She exclaimed and hugged her.

"Thanks Aiko-chan." The red haired girl hugged her back. "Is it true you are going to wander throughout the sea and live on your own?" She sadly asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I want to look at all of the things I have never looked at before; maybe mama will let you visit me."

"Ok." Aiko smiled. "After all, I only have 8 more years until I become an adult." she said. "And when I become 18, I will come live with you. Is that fine?"

Akiza nodded. "Ok, mama wants to see you." She said. The grown mermaid nodded and swam with her little sister to the castle. As soon as they arrived, Akiza saw her mother sitting on the throne.

"My dear Akiza…You have finally grown up and it is now time for you to separate from us and live your own life." Her mother stated, looking sorrowful.

"It'll be fine Mama, I can visit you anytime." Akiza assured her.

"Before you leave us, I must tell you something." Her mother said. "What is it?" Akiza asked.

"You must never have contact with a human. You can go to the surface, but never let a human talk to you. Never let a human kiss you on the lips and neither should you." She said. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes mama, I understand." She nodded. "You are dismissed, be careful." She waved away. "I will!" Akiza shouted and swam away.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as she swam to the surface. As the rose out of the water, she smiled. "Wow, so this is what the surface looks like!"

She looked around until she saw a body floating in the water. "Is that a human?" Akiza wondered, swimming up to it.

She was right, it was a human. A human male to be exact. "Poor thing, let me take him to the shore." She said and carried the body to the beach shore.

She examined the face and the body of the male. "So this is what human is like. I have only seen them in books."

Akiza then touched the human's skin. "So soft and smooth." She breathed. Her mother's thought then came into her head. _You must never kiss a human. _

"I'm sorry for violating that rule mama, but I want to know what happens." She muttered softly. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the unconscious man. After the kiss, she separated herself.

_Nothing happened. _She thought. But after that, she felt a sting in her tail. "Auugghhh!" She screamed loudly. _My body feels hot! _She thought as she hugged it.

Her tails was disappearing and soon, in her replacement, were two slim human legs. The red haired girl moaned in pain and fainted to the ground.

The man next to her woke up and looked around, "Where am I?" He muttered. He then saw Akiza next to him, sleeping naked.

"What is a naked woman doing here?" He asked, blushing a deep red. His deep blue eyes looked at her face. "She's beautiful." He murmured. "But who could she be?"

The black haired man then heard two familiar voices. "Sherry and Bruno?" He asked.

In the tunnels, a blond haired woman and a dark blue haired guy were walking together. "Come on sweetcakes, this is the perfect place to do it." He cooed.

"Well, I like a bed better Bruno." She said, "And don't call me sweetcakes, call me Sherry."

"Ok fine." Bruno grumbled. As they were about to kiss, Sherry noticed the man. "Is that Yusei?" She asked.

Bruno looked her direction, "Yeah, it is. And there's another person there too." He observed.

"I'll go get him." Sherry said and ran over to him. "Lord Yusei!" She yelled.

The black haired man looked behind him and saw the blond woman run to him. "I am so glad you are alright." She said, hugging him into the chest.

"Yeah…" He muttered. He looked at Akiza next to him. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Who cares about her?" Sherry said. "Let's get you back into the castle and put some fresh clothes on."

Bruno then came to Yusei and Sherry. "How did you get here Yusei?" He asked.

"I don't remember." Yusei answered, looking at his torn clothes. "Let's go back into the castle, and take that woman with us too." He said.

"We don't need that woman with us. Just leave her and come." Sherry snapped.

"No, let's see who she is." Yusei sternly said and picked up the naked woman. Sherry scowled and followed Bruno, who was next to her.

_Later…_

Akiza woke up, _where am I? _She thought.

The red haired woman looked around. She was in a room with pale colored walls. _What is this?_ She wondered when she touched her nightgown.

The door then opened, "Are you awake miss?" Yusei asked. Akiza gasped, _it's the man that I rescued. _

Lord Yusei then sat down next to her. "This morning, we found you on the shore. Will you tell me your name?"

Akiza started to talk, but no sound came out. _I lost my voice!? _She thought nervously. "Is there something wrong miss?" He asked.

As soon as she was about to answer, A blond haired man came into the room. "Her name is Akiza. She can't talk because she's not human." He answered.

_Ehhh? _Akiza looked at him. "Why are you here Doctor Jack?" He asked.

"That girl can't talk because she does not have a voice. She formally was a sea creature, and then suddenly, she became human and lost her voice." Doctor Jack explained.

"I see, do you know what creature she was?" Yusei asked.

"I don't exactly now. I may need to examine her; will you please leave the room?" He asked. "Sure." Yusei answered and walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, Doctor Jack looked at Akiza. "I couldn't say anything important in front of Lord Yusei, but I will say that you were once a mermaid." He said.

Akiza froze, _That guy knows who I am? _

"I saw everything, you rescued Yusei from drowning and brought him to shore, and then you kissed him and turned into a human." He told her.

Akiza shivered with fear, she felt so guilty about the thing she had done, breaking her mother's rule mainly.

"Now, I won't tell Yusei about this, but if you want to be cured, it will be something unusual. You may even like it." He said.

_What is it?_ Akiza wondered. "Lord Yusei, you may come in." Doctor Jack said. Yusei came in, "How is it?" He asked.

"Nothing unusual, but she seems to be under a curse, and the only way to cure her is through sex at least once a day, you will have to do it with her often if you want her to be alive." He said.

"What?" Yusei asked, shocked. _Huh? _The red haired woman wondered, looking at Doctor Jack for an explanation.

"You don't know what sex is?" Doctor Jack asked. Akiza shook her head. "I'll show you then." He said, his fingers crawling under her gown and groped her breasts.

Akiza then felt a tingly feeling in her body. _What is this? _

"You expect me to do a very shameful thing with a woman to cure her?" Yusei angrily asked. "Yes, this is the only way to cure her." The blond haired doctor explained, then touching Akiza's nipples.

_Ah! _Akiza closed her eyes. _This feels so good. _

"I refuse to do it, maybe another person can." Yusei said, his blue eyes losing its kindness.

"Do you want to know what will happen if you don't do it with her?" Doctor Jack Atlas asked, massaging Akiza's clitoris.

"What will happen?" Yusei asked.

"She will die!" Doctor Jack hissed.

Akiza started to cry, _I don't want to die yet! _She thought. Yusei then looked at her sobbing, which made him feel guilty. "Fine, I will do it." He started to take his pants off.

"Oh no, you just need to insert your fingers into her." The blond haired doctor said. "Oh..." Yusei muttered.

"All you need to do is to insert your finger into here, and probe around her." Doctor Jack explained. Yusei then sat in front of her and inserted his finger.

He then started to probe around inside of her, making Akiza shiver. "Continue, you're doing a good job so far." He said.

Yusei used his other hand to grope her breast, which made Akiza's body heat up even more.

"Ahh!" Akiza cried, her voice came out. "It feels so good, Lord Yusei, don't stop." She moaned. "I won't stop if that's what you want, but in exchange, you will be my fiancé!" He yelled.

"LORD YUSEI!" Akiza yelled, reaching her climax. The black haired man then removed his fingers out of her.

"Great Job Lord Yusei. Make sure you do this to your fiancé twice a day, starting tomorrow." Doctor Jack hissed and melted.

"Who was he?" He wondered and looked at Akiza. "Akiza, you will be my fiancé, but I will not hold any romantic feelings for you. You must not be with me when we are outside of this bedroom, is that understood?" He asked.

Akiza nodded, she tried to talk but she couldn't talk anymore. "Looks like your voice is gone. Well, you can talk to me the next time we do this. Anyway, you need to bath but first, let me go get someone that you meet." He said and left the room.

As soon as he closed the door, Akiza hugged herself. _I'm not a mermaid anymore. _ She thought as she looked at her legs and touched them, they felt smooth.

"Akiza, I would like you to meet Luna, she will help you adjust to around here." Yusei said.

"Hey there Akiza, I'm Luna, nice to meet you." A blue haired girl greeted. Akiza smiled, "Huh, why isn't she isn't saying anything Lord Yusei?" Luna asked.

"She can't speak Luna." Yusei answered. "Help her get into the baths."

"Ok." She answered and looked at Akiza. "Come on, let's go to the baths. I already got your clothes ready." She took the red haired woman's hand and soon Akiza stood up, but she fell down. "You don't know how to walk?" Luna asked.

Akiza nodded, "Well, you can hold on to me." Luna said. Akiza smiled.

To be continued.

**Sayuri Lapis: I am hoping that a lot of you like this story. Please read, review, and fave. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crushed Flower

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Thanks dragonballzgt2004 and yusei x akiza fan, I really appreciated it. I do not own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds. On with the story. **

"Akiza-chan, here is the baths." Luna said as she led her to the room. The red haired woman looked around. It was pretty large.

"What's wrong?" The blue haired maid asked. Akiza pointed to the water. "Oh, you want me to shower you?" Luna asked.

Akiza nodded and took her towel off. "Wow! Your body is beautiful Akiza." Luna said in awe. The red haired woman smiled, her eyes glimmering.

After her shower, Luna led her to her bedroom, the bedroom that she slept in earlier. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep because I'm going to give you a tour of the castle tomorrow." She said.

Akiza nodded and slowly closed her eyes, remembering what Lord Yusei told her. _Akiza, you will be my fiancé, but I will not hold any romantic feelings for you. You must not be with me when we are outside of this bedroom, is that understood?_

_I wonder why he said that? _Akiza thought, clutching the bed sheets.

Outside her bedroom window, Doctor Jack laid against the wall, "Akiza…." He started, thinking about Akiza. "She looks exactly like that woman…" He muttered and walked away.

_In Sherry's bedroom…_

"Mmnn…Aahhh….Hnnnggghhh…" Sherry moaned as Bruno was fucking her out. The blue haired man was on top of her. His member deep into her ass. "Sherry, you feel so good…" Bruno told her.

"I know that." The blond woman purred boldly. "Now shut up and continue!"

The male nodded and continued to fuck her, placing light feathery kisses on her back and massaging her bottom.

After a while of that, they stopped and lied down, "How are you feeling tonight babe?" Bruno murmured softly. "Just too well…" The blond woman answered.

"What are you thinking about?" He then asked, Sherry glared at Bruno, "You don't need to know everything!" She snapped.

"Whatever…" Bruno muttered under his breath. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around the blond haired woman's waist and closed his eyes slowly.

The next morning, Akiza woke up. Luna was in front of her. "Wake up!" She squealed with delight. _I don't understand why Luna is happy at this time in the morning. _She thought.

"Today, I'm going to show you around the castle." The maid eagerly said with a bright smile. "First, this is the royal kitchen." She pointed to the kitchen where the cooks were preparing breakfast.

"Next, this is the guest room. This is where the guests come in." Luna explained to her. The red haired woman nodded.

All of the women were gossiping in the guest room, talking about their boyfriends. "You girls are not allowed in this room!" Luna said.

"Whatever Luna, you are just a scrawny maid!" One of them snickered.

The blue haired maid managed to keep her mouth shut, but Akiza could tell that she wanted to bash them really badly.

"Ladies! Lady Sherry is here." One of them said. "Lady Sherry!" Luna exclaimed. All of the women bowed except Akiza.

A blond woman wearing a short white frilly dress entered the room with a fan over her face. She then saw Akiza.

"Why aren't you bowing?" She impatiently asked. Akiza just stood there. "You're supposed to be bowing to me you little idiot!" She snapped and closed her fan.

All of the women including Luna stood back up. "Akiza, you're supposed to be bowing to Lady Sherry Ok?" She said.

"Lady Sherry is helping our country financially, so you can't be rude to her." She whispered. "She's the princess of our kingdom next door and she is in love with Yusei Fudo."

_Huh? _Akiza wondered. _She's in love with Yusei Fudo? _

"I have to go do work. You can go out and play." She yelled out. Akiza smiled and waved goodbye and went out into the town.

Lady Sherry then saw Lord Yusei approach her. "Good Morning Lord Yusei." She greeted politely. "Good Morning." Lord Yusei replied.

The blond woman then pressed her large chest against him. "What plans do you have today?" She whispered seductively.

"I have papers to fill out, a meeting with the next door kingdom, and something with Akiza." He replied. "Who's Akiza?" Sherry asked.

"That woman we found on the beach yesterday." The black haired man said. _That woman…What does she have with Lord Yusei? _She angrily thought.

"Well, you have something better to do, like spend the night with me." The woman cooed.

"No, I don't have time for that." He sighed and walked past her. Lady Sherry stared as he walked further and further away from her.

Akiza was outside, looking around the town. _Wow! _She thought as she saw all of the shops and the people outside.

_This must be the human town they talked about in my books when I was a mermaid! _

She walked over to a group of people who were dancing with a woman who wore almost no clothes. Akiza smiled. She used to dance like that with Aiko, her little sister.

"Hey you!"The woman shouted. Akiza snapped out of her day dream and looked at her. "If you are gonna smile like that, why don't you dance?" She asked.

The red haired woman nodded. "Here, let me teach you how to dance." The woman said. "You do this…And that…And this…" She said.

Akiza followed her steps perfectly, and in no time, she was dancing like a pro. The crowd cheered with joy.

Doctor Jack saw what happened up there, and smiled to himself. "This may get interesting." He thought. In the castle, Lord Yusei sighed, "This is too much work."

"Do you want me to help you?" Bruno asked. "No thanks." The black haired man muttered. Bruno sighed and sat there.

"So what do you think of that new woman?" Bruno asked. "She seems to be lightheaded, but I like her." Yusei answered.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Bruno asked. Yusei shook his head.

Meanwhile, in the town, as Akiza was dancing, she felt her legs hurt. "Is there something wrong miss?" The woman asked.

_My legs hurt! _Akiza thought in pain. _Someone help me! _

To Be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Please review and fave!**


	3. Chapter 3

Crushed Flower

Chapter 3

**Sayuri Lapis: Thanks to all who faved this story. Note that Jack can read human minds too. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. **

"There seems to be a huge commotion in the town." Bruno said as he entered Yusei's room. "Bruno! How many times have I told you to knock before you enter?" Yusei snapped.

"So many times, I'm sorry." Bruno said. "But this is an emergency."

Yusei sighed, "Let's go see what's going on." He and Bruno went out of the town and both of them gasped, "It's Akiza!" Bruno exclaimed.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked as he ran over to her. "What's the matter?"

The red haired woman just looked at Yusei, but spoke no words. _Shit! She can't talk! _He thought.

"She's running low on energy." Doctor Jack said as he flew down to the ground in front of Yusei and Akiza.

"You mean I'm going to have to do it again?" The black haired man asked. Doctor Jack nodded, "But I would recommend that you do it in your room at the castle."

Yusei looked at Akiza, her face was flushed and she was crying. "Let's go." He muttered to Doctor Jack and got into the carriage.

"I can walk back home." Bruno said. Yusei nodded and the carriage started to move.

"It's going to be alright." Yusei said as he hushed the crying woman. _I'm sorry Lord Yusei, I must have embarrassed you. _She sadly thought.

The red haired woman then felt a sharp pain in her legs, which made her sob more. "Is the pain getting worse?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded, "Well, since no one's looking, I guess we will do it here." He muttered. The black haired man then slipped his fingers inside of her dress, and teased her nipples.

_Oh…_Akiza thought, a soft moan escaped her mouth. Her voice was coming out. _I don't want this to stop. _Yusei's fingers then crawled to her female spot. He massaged her clitoris and slipped his fingers inside her.

"Ah, Lord Yusei!" Akiza screamed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "I…I…embarrassed you." She sobbed. Yusei felt hurt when he saw her crying.

But then Yusei remembered what he said to her last night._ Akiza, you will be my fiancé, but I will not hold any romantic feelings for you. You must not be with me when we are outside of this bedroom, is that understood?_

"Just stop crying." He growled. "Huh?" Akiza asked. "You're just my loveless fiancé. You mean nothing to me."

_That's right. _The red haired woman thought. She then felt Lord Yusei then seize her hips. "All you need to do right now is to submit to me!" He yelled and inserted his finger into her.

"Ah!" Akiza screamed.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain you whore?" The black haired man taunted. Akiza nodded. "It hurts. It hurts really badly." She said.

"Well, you're just going to have to bear it. It does hurt. Soon, you will feel pleasure." Yusei snapped at her as he was twirling his finger inside of her orifice. Akiza still felt pain though; she screamed and cried as she felt the stinging sensation inside her. She looked at his black hair and noticed yellow strands.

After that, Yusei and Akiza stopped, taking deep breaths. "Sir, we arrived at the castle." The coachman said and opened the door. The black haired man took Akiza out of the carriage and held her, as they walked into the castle, Lady Sherry was standing there frowning and saw Yusei hold the red haired woman.

_Why does that woman hang around that man? _She thought.

Yusei went to her new room and placed her in the bed. "Luna will take care of you." He told her and closed the door behind him. Akiza just sat there in her bed, staying silent.

_Yesterday, it felt so good, why does it hurt when he does it to me today? _She thought. Suddenly, Doctor Jack then flew into the window. "Did you and Yusei do your daily thing today?" He asked.

Akiza nodded. "What's wrong? Was Yusei angry with you today?" Doctor Jack asked. The red haired woman nodded again.

"The mood that Yusei is in affects your session with him you know, when he is happy, it feels good, but when he is angry, it hurts real bad. So try to be on his good side ok?" Doctor Jack said.

_Yes. _Akiza nodded, _but I don't think I ever learned your name though, what is your name? _

"The names Jack, but please call me Doctor Jack, I have some business I need to do so I'll see you tomorrow." The blond haired man said and flew out of the window. Akiza stared long at the window. _Why do I have to be some slave to a man that I rescued?_ She thought. The red haired woman was starting to think about her family. _I miss you mama and Aiko-chan. _She started to cry, not knowing that Lady Sherry was watching from the door.

_That woman is such a whore. _She angrily thought. She then passed by and entered her room. "Servants!" She bellowed. All of the females and males scuttled and kneeled down to her.

"Yes Sherry-sama!" Her servants cried. "Engage in some sexual pleasure to bring me up to my climax!" She yelled. The servants nodded and stripped off and started kissing and touching the other gender. Soon, eager moans filled the room as Lady Sherry was masturbating.

"Ohh…This feels soo good." She moaned as she saw her servants' cumming. "Lady Sherry…" Bruno said, coming in. The servants stopped having sex with each other and blushed. "What do you want Bruno?" She asked.

"I have a letter from the king." He said. "Give it to me." She hissed, snatching the letter from him. "Sherry, you need to be a little more respectful of your servants. They are not for sexual pleasures." The blue haired prince told her.

"Come on, I am their mistress, they listen to whatever I say." The blond haired woman scoffed. "We'll have sex tonight in bed anyway." She kissed Bruno's neck. "That's right hon." He murmured and kissed Sherry. The kiss then blossomed into a makeout.

To be continued in chapter 4

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
